


One Week and a Half

by AbbyYata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Family Fluff, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi Friendship, Teen Pregnancy, my cousin's friend is hot, your cousin is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyYata/pseuds/AbbyYata
Summary: Koushi’s family knows that he’s gay. But that’s not the problem. The problem is that they’re pressuring him to bring his boyfriend home for Christmas and he never lasted more than a week on a relationship.He has two options:1) Start dating someone new and pray for the relationship to last the whole Christmas holidays.Or 2) Pretend to be dating his best friend.But all the things change when Sugawara’s hot-as-hell cousin, A.K.A Iwaizumi Hajime, shows up.Pairings: Platonic OiSuga – IwaOi – DaiSuga -  Mentions of BokuAka – Mentions of KuroKen.





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As you will notice, this story has parts in spanish (Sugawara's mom and grandmother are mexican) so I'll be translating them at the end of every chapter.
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistake. I'm not a native speaker (I'm from Argentina).
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story!

It was freezing cold outside and most students in the Haikyuu University of USA were gathered at the common room of the dorms, or even the bedrooms, not wanting to leave the building.  
There was only one week left before holidays, so most of them were really excited to finally have a rest from their studies and return home with their families.  
Of course, this was not the exception for Sugawara’s friends group. They were all together at the common room, seating on the sofas and drinking hot chocolate.  
“What did you want to tell us earlier, Kou-chan?” Oikawa Tooru asked, grabbing a cookie from the plate.  
“Oh, right, I have to ask you guys for a favor.” The boy remembered.  
“Of Course, what do you need?” Kuroo asked, sipping from his cup while stroking Kenma’s hair, whom was half asleep on his lap.  
“Whatever you want, just ask.” Bokuto added, with his mouth full of cookies.  
Akaashi nodded next to him.  
“I need one of you to be my fake date during Christmas Holidays.” He said.  
Everyone went silent for a minute before starting to make excuses.  
“Not I, we already have plans with our families back in Tokyo.” Kuroo said, referring to Kenma as well.  
“Sorry, but I have try outs for the local professional volleyball team.” Bokuto answered.  
“I have teaching practices at high school.” Akaashi added.  
Everyone turned to look at Tooru, who hadn’t opened his mouth yet.  
“I’m free.” He finally said.  
“Aren’t you going back to Japan?” Sugawara asked.  
“No, my siblings already have plans with their spouses and children and my parents are really busy around these time of the year, so it would be a waste of money and time to travel to Miyagi.” He explained.  
“So you are going to stay here, having absolutely nothing to do?” Koushi inquired.  
“Exactly. And I don’t mind faking to be your boyfriend.” Oikawa stated.

 

Tooru didn't have a clue of what he was getting into.


	2. Day 1; Part 1:

“So how big is your family?” Oikawa asked.  
They were driving to Sugawara’s family house. Well, Oikawa was driving while Suga was making a playlist on Spotify. And it was actually Kuroo’s car that they borrow since he wasn’t going to be on USA for that period.  
Anyways, they were both on their way to spending a whole week and a half together faking to be dating and they couldn’t be more calm about it. They knew each other so well and were so close to one another that they wouldn’t even have to fake it.  
“Pretty big, actually.” Koushi answered his question, while trying to synchronize the radio to his phone.  
Oikawa knew that Suga had siblings, but wasn’t sure of how many.  
“We’re seven brothers, my parents and my grandmother, all living in the same house.” He said, right before Lady Gaga’s voice started coming out from the speakers. “I’m not sure if my aunt, her husband and my cousin are coming this year.” He added.  
“Oh my god, seven?!” he exclaimed. “Is there something I need to know about them?” Tooru asked, getting a little worried.  
“Mmm…” he expressed while thinking. “Well, Claire, my older sister, recently got engaged to a co-worker, so she’ll probably bring him home too. Oh, and she can kill you with her hugs, so be careful.” He said. “Also Sora is turning seventeen on Christmas and has a boyfriend that she never shuts about, so maybe she’s bringing him too.” He added.  
Koushi stayed silent for a second.  
“There’s not much more really. Daniel is the sporty one and he’s thirteen; Mick is a really good actor and singer, and pretty good lying so don’t let him fool you, he’s seven; and Jasmine and Yuri are the twins who are three years old and they recently learned how to run so we have to keep an eye on them all the time.”  
“Seems like a lot of work.” Oikawa said after the boy stopped talking.  
“It is, especially for my mom” he nodded. “I don’t know how she does to work and take care of everyone at the same time.” He expressed with admiration.  
She was a role model for him.  
“So we will be between eleven and sixteen people.” Oikawa counted. “How the hell are we even going to fit in the same house?”  
“It’s not a small house, so don’t worry about that. You’ll be sleeping in my room anyways.”  
“Oh, so are we gonna share a bed?” Tooru said, flirty.  
“Of course, darling, but we’re going to stay pure and virgins till marriage.” Koushi joked.  
“Does your family actually think that?” Oikawa knew he was joking, but you can never be sure with him.  
“No, they don’t, they’re probably expecting us to fuck every night.” Koushi replied, laughing.  
Oikawa also laughed.  
“But don’t get your hopes up, honey, because if my cousin is comes, he’s sleeping with us too.”  
“Amazing, now your family is going to think that we’re going to have a threesome.” He said, faking annoyance.  
“Uh, I doubt it, sadly he’s as straight as a line.” Koushi sighed.  
The road trip continued for an hour that passed very quickly. When they arrived to the neighborhood, they have had already lost part of their voices in a very dramatic interpretation of every song they listened to.  
The neighborhood had very beautiful houses, of a very variety of sizes and colors. There were children playing on the streets, dogs barking, adults walking and some parents hanging out with their children. It seemed like a lovely place to live in.  
Surprisingly, Sugawara’s house didn’t seem to be the biggest in the neighborhood. It was big, yes, but not as much as Oikawa expected for such a large family. It was placed in a cul-de-sac and had a beautiful front yard.  
Actually, there was a blonde boy playing with a beautiful golden terrier on the yard and two little girls sitting on the grass, watching them play.  
Oikawa honked and, immediately, the three faces turned to the car and smiled.  
“Koushi!” the boy screamed, running towards the car that had stopped right in front of the house.  
“Mick!” Suga shouted too, opening his arms and squatting so he could hug him.  
“I missed you.” The boy said, without letting him go.  
“I missed you too, little champ.” Koushi answered, holding the guy.  
“Kochi, Kochi!” two little voices said, mispronouncing Suga’s name.  
Tooru saw that two identical redhead girls were running towards them and he couldn’t help to thought that they were going to trip and fall anytime, but they arrived safely to his brother’s arms.  
“How are you two, babies?” he hugged them.  
“So you are Kou’s boyfriend!” Mick said, looking at him. “What’s your name?” he asked, with curious eyes.  
“Oikawa Tooru.” He answered.  
“Are you Japanese?”   
“Yes”  
“Eh, and what are you studying?”  
“Medicine”  
“Cool. Do you play any sport?”  
“Mick, quit the interrogation!” an unknown voice exclaimed, in a totally different accent.  
A woman of red hair and big brown eyes, wearing a dress with an apron tied around her waist, was walking their way.  
“ _¡Mamá!_ ” Koushi talked.  
“ _Bienvenido a casa, amor._ ” She said.  
Tooru noticed that it was Spanish. For a second, he had forgotten that Koushi’s mother was Mexican.  
The both of them hugged.  
“And you must be Koushi’s boyfriend.” The woman said, with a wide smile.  
“Yes, I’m Oikawa Tooru, it’s a pleasure to meet you, mistress” Tooru politely introduced himself.  
“The pleasure is mine, and please, call me Alejandra.” She replied. “I’m happy to finally meet you.” She added, looking at Sugawara too. “Now, go inside guys, lunch is almost ready.” She said, and then turned to her other kids. “You too Mick, and bring your sisters.”  
“Yes, madam.” The boy replied.  
“I’m in love with your little sisters.” Tooru whispered into the other boy’s ear.  
“I thought you were in love with me” the other replied, jokily. “But yeah, Jasmine and Yuri are really cute.”  
Inside, the house was spacious and well illuminated. The living room was big and the dining table had a lot of seats around it. It was clearly the house of a big, united family.  
“The best son has arrived!” Koushi screamed as soon as he walked in.  
“He says that because of me.” Mick also screamed, walking in holding the twins’ hands.  
“Koushi!” a blonde woman screamed, getting out from the kitchen, her hands with rests of some kind of dough.  
“Sister!” the boy answered, looking at her. “Please tell me that you’re not going to hug me with those hands.”  
“No, I’m not.” She laughed. “I will save that for later. It’s good to see you.” She said, smiling widely.  
“It’s good seeing you too.” The boy replied. “Is that your engagement ring?” he asked, looking at her ring finger.  
“Yes, it is!” she answered, happy. “Isn’t it gorgeous?”  
“Very.”  
“But enough about me, I wanted to meet this boy too.” She said, turning to Oikawa. “I heard you are dating this idiot here.” She said, pointing at Koushi and making Tooru laugh. “My name is Claire, nice to meet you.”  
“Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you too.” The boy nodded.  
“Isn’t your fiancé here?” Suga asked.  
“Oh, yeah, he’s on the backyard, playing basketball with Daniel and Sora.” She said. “Dad is arriving tonight with his sister.” She added.  
“Oh, so is our cousin coming?” Koushi asked, excited.  
“Yes, apparently he is. I’m sorry that he has to sleep in your room, he’s going to ruin you guys the fun.” She said.  
“Claire, don’t say stuff like that!” Mick said, disgusted.  
The girl laughed.  
“What about grandma?” Suga asked.  
“Oh, yes, she’s asleep upstairs, so try not to wake her up if you go there.” The girl explained. “Also, Sora broke up with Nick, so please don’t mention him to her.” she added, in confidential tone.  
“She will have to wake up for launch eventually.” Mick said, about his grandmother.  
“Got it.” Suga nodded to his sister.  
“Anyways, I have to go back to the kitchen, you two go and say hi to the others.” She said, leaving them free.  
They walked through a long corridor till they reach the back door. Immediately after opening the door, three set of eyes were directed towards them.  
“Koushi!” a redheaded teenager screamed, running towards him.  
“Sora, _cariño._ ” The boy said, opening his arms to hug her.  
Hearing Koushi, who usually speaks in English, talking Spanish to a girl with a Japanese name was very strange.  
“You don’t have an idea of how much I missed you.” Sora said, didn’t wanting to let her brother go.  
“I missed you a lot too.” The other said.  
“You must be his boyfriend.” a boy of blonde hair walked to him with a basketball under one of his arms. “I’m Daniel.” The guy extended a hand to him.  
“Oikawa Tooru.” The other replied.  
“Oh, are you Japanese?” he asked.  
“Yeah”  
“Cool. Do you play any sport?”  
“Look at him, he probably does.” Another male voice replied.  
This time, it was a tall man who Oikawa deduced was Claire’s fiancé.  
“I’m Chris, Claire´s fiancé.” He introduced himself.  
“Oikawa Tooru.” He replied for the umpteenth time. “And yes, I play volleyball.”  
“Isn’t that a girls sport?” Daniel asked, laughing.  
“No, it’s not, stop being so sexist.” Sora said. “Pardon him, he’s kinda stupid.” She said, looking at Tooru. “I’m Sora, and you are Tooru, I know.” She said.  
“Don’t worry.” The boy smiled. “Nice to meet you.”  
“What did you call me, you ugly?” Daniel said, looking at his sister.  
“I simply speak the truth.” She replied.  
“Daniel, Sora, calm down.” Koushi said, and the boys stopped fighting, even though they continued looking at each other with hateful expressions.  
“I like your sister a lot.” Oikawa whispered.  
“I know, right? Sora is amazing.” Koushi agreed.  
Suddenly, the door opened, revealing an old lady on a large nightgown.  
“ _Un pajarito me dijo que mi nieto está por aquí._ ” The woman said, in spanish.  
“ _¡Abuela!_ ” Suga exclaimed, running towards her and almost jumping into her arms. “Te extrañé mucho.”  
“ _No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé yo, querido._ ” She talked. “ _¿Ese es tu novio?_ ” she asked, looking at Oikawa, who didn’t have a clue of what to do or what to say.  
“ _Sí, es él._ ” Suga smiled. “ _No habla nada de español, solo inglés y japonés._ ” He explained.  
“ _Es muy guapo._ ” She said.  
 _“Lo sé._ ”  
“What did she say?” Oikawa asked, confused.  
“That you are very handsome.” Suga translated. “Sorry, she doesn’t speak English.”  
“Don’t worry, tell her that I’m really glad to meet her” Oikawa said, smiling towards the woman.  
“ _Dice que está encantado de conocerte._ ” he translated.  
“ _Oh, el placer es mío._ ” She smiled.  
“She said that the pleasure is hers.” he translated again.  
Suga continued talking in Spanish with his grandmother, while Tooru watched the basketball game between Daniel, Chris and Sora.  
This Christmas Holidays were going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the spanish parts:
> 
> -"Sora, cariño" = Sora, darling.  
> -“¡Mamá!” = Mom  
> -“Bienvenido a casa, amor.” = Welcome home, love.   
> -“Un pajarito me dijo que mi nieto está por aquí.” The woman said, in spanish. = A bird told me my grandson is around here.  
> “¡Abuela!” Suga exclaimed, running towards her and almost jumping into her arms. “Te extrañé mucho.” = Grandmother! / I missed you a lot.   
> “No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé yo, querido.” She talked. “¿Ese es tu novio?” she asked, looking at Oikawa, who didn’t have a clue of what to do or what to say. = You don't imagine how much I missed you, darling. / Is he your boyfriend?  
> “Sí, es él.” Suga smiled. “No habla nada de español, solo inglés y japonés.” He explained. = Yes, it's him. / He doesn't speaks spanish, only english and japanese.  
> “Es muy guapo.” She said. = He's very handsome.  
> “Lo sé.” = I Know


	3. Day 1, Part 2

During lunch, Suga’s family didn’t really asked Tooru a lot of questions. They were all talking together, mostly about Koushi’s university life and how much they missed him during the year.  
The family was speaking in a strange mix of Spanish, English and Japanese. It was very strange to listen to at first, but Tooru was fascinated by it. Luckily, he could understand the last two languages perfectly, the only problem was Spanish. He was a very gossip person and hated when he couldn’t understand what people were talking about, but he was going to have to get used to it if he wanted to stay there.  
After lunch, everyone helped doing the dishes and cleaning the table, so he obviously helped too.  
The environment inside the house was so nice and happy that Sora’s face didn’t seemed to match. She was not talking as much as the others, and was silently taking care of cleaning the table. Tooru observed her for a while. According to the game he saw her play with the others in the backyard, he thought she’ll be more passionate and not that serious. Or that was her personality or something happened to her. Tomorrow was her birthday, which make the whole thing more strange.   
He shook his head and continued drying the dishes Koushi was passing to him. He was not in the position to tell anything about it, he was just used to over analyze people. His mother was a psychologist, so some of her observation abilities were inherited by his son.  
After everything was finished, Jasmine, Yuri and Mick returned to the front yard to continue playing with the dog. Daniel and Sora ran upstairs to their respective rooms. Claire stayed in the kitchen with her fiancé, talking with her mother. Suga’s grandmother, Violeta, was seating on the couch, watching some kind of Mexican soap opera.  
“We should go unpack.” Suga suggested. “We didn’t have time before lunch and something tells me that if we don’t do it now, we’re not going to have time later either.”  
“Good idea.”  
The two of them walked outside to get to the car. Most of their stuff was still there, so they took their bags and went back inside the house. They walked upstairs and got to a long corridor. There were a lot of doors, most of them closed, each with something different and distinctive on them.  
They finally reached to a door that had a sign with Koushi’s name on it, decorated with little stickers and drawings related to dogs and cooking, courtesy of Sora, the artist of the family.  
“Well, welcome to my room.” Suga said, opening the door.  
The room was not big, but had a comfortable amount of space to walk around. Right next to the door there was another door that leaded to a small walk-in closet. The first thing that caught Oikawa’s eye was the double bed, especially because a little dog was sleeping on it with a little plushy between his paws. The wall next to it was of a softer, lighter blue, covered in lights and snapshots. On the same wall of the door there was a wooden desk with some decorations over it and a free space that Tooru deduced was for Suga’s laptop. On the opposite wall there was a big window that leaded to a balcony. The last wall had a bookshelf and a pride flag next to it.  
“Pochi!” Koushi exclaimed, after seeing the little animal.  
“What?” Tooru replied, a bit amused because of the name. “What kind of name is that?” he laughed.  
“Yuri named him.” Suga justified, petting his head.  
Pochi was now moving his tail and giving kisses to his owner, happily. He seemed very excited about seeing him again.  
“How many pets do you have?” Tooru asked, sitting on the bed next to them to also pet the dog.  
“Well, technically, I only have this baby.” Koushi said. “But you already meet William, the family dog.” He said, referring to the dog they saw on the yard. “And Sora has two British shorthair cats and a havanese dog, Mick has a pug and I don’t know if you saw them but there are some fishes on the living room.”  
They stayed on the bed for a little longer, talking to the dog as if he was a little baby, with silly voices. Suga seemed to have missed him a lot.  
“So, Sora’s birthday is tomorrow, right?” Tooru remembered.  
“Yes, she’s probably going to do something with her friends in the afternoon or the evening, I didn’t talk much with her since we arrived really.” Koushi said.  
Suddenly, Oikawa noticed the plushy that Pochi was sleeping with earlier next to him. The plushy had blonde, almost gray hair, brown big eyes and a school uniform. He totally changed the topic of the conversation.  
“Wait, is this you?” Tooru said.  
“Ah, yes, that.” Suga laughed. “Sora made it for me some time ago, but Pochi stole it.” He explained, looking at it with affection.  
Tooru whistled with admiration, and then he looked at the snapshots on the wall. In most of them, Suga was posing with his friends in different places, some on the school, at the city and even on the same room as they were. He knew most of them because they all attended Suga’s birthday party, and the others were his family members. However, he noticed someone with his arm around Koushi in one of the pictures that he didn’t recognized. A guy, probably of their same age, with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and oh my god he was ripped.  
“Who’s he?” he asked.  
“Who?” Koushi asked, before looking where the other boy was pointing. “Oh, that’s my cousin. He’s the one who’s coming tonight.”  
Tooru was just about to say that he was hot when he got interrupted.  
“Right now, actually.”  
And holy shit, he never felt so blessed of being interrupted before. The cousin was standing right there, on the entry of the room.  
“Hajime!” Sugawara screamed, almost falling from the bed to go and hug him.  
“Hi Koushi, how’s college?” he asked, in Japanese, after the hug.  
“As usual, how’s Japan? I thought you were going to arrive at night” Koushi said.  
“As usual too.” Hajime said. “Yes, well, our flight got advanced.” He explained. “And who is he?” he noticed the boy on the bed.  
“Oikawa Tooru, my boyfriend.” He said.  
“Your boyfriend?” he repeated, surprised. “You never introduced me to any of the boys you dated before.”  
“Well, my parents were pressuring me to bring my boyfriend home, so I finally had to do it” Koushi explained.  
“Hey, don’t make it sound like I didn’t want to come here.” Oikawa complained.  
“Well, I was planning to bring Kuroo as my fake boyfriend if you told me no.” Suga admitted.  
“WHAT?” the boy screamed, with such an I-have-been-betrayed face that made the other two laugh.  
“He’s attractive as hell, you have to admit it. Kenma is lucky to have him.” Koushi said, increasing the betrayed expression on his friend’s face.  
“I thought you love me.” Tooru said, over exaggerating, faking that he was about to cry.  
“Shut up, of course I love you.” Suga said, trying his best not to laugh, while taking his best friend’s head and looking him to the eyes.  
Iwaizumi couldn’t help but to smile.  
“So you are Japanese too?” Iwaizumi cleared his voice, breaking the moment and walking towards the bed to seat with them.  
“Yes, I’m from Miyagi.” Tooru responded, trying so hard not to drool at the sight of Hajime. He was so damn hot he couldn’t think straight.  
“Oh, I have a friend from there that studies in the same college as you do.” Iwaizumi said. “His name is Sawamura Daichi.”  
“That doesn’t rings a bell.” Oikawa said, and looked to Koushi, who shook his head.  
“I don’t think I ever heard about someone with that name at the dorms.” Suga said.  
“Ah, he owns an apartment, so he doesn’t lives in the dorms.” Iwaizumi clarified.  
“That explains it.” Koushi said. “What does he study?” he asked.  
“Physical Education.” Hajime replied. “What was the Wi-Fi password again?” he asked to his cousin.  
“Give me that.” Koushi asked for his phone and then walked to his desk, in which he had a paper with the password written on it.  
“Is strange that I didn’t meet him during volleyball practices, most of the sports clubs activities are in the same building they teach P.E in,” Tooru said. “and there are only a few Asian students; I thought I knew all of them.”  
“Well I want to go say hi, so I can introduce you to him.” Iwaizumi proposed. “I don’t know how to move around the city anyways, so I need a guide.”  
They started talking about how their lives were going, their college teachers, the weather, and a long etcetera, but Oikawa was not really paying much attention to the conversation. He was rather distracted by Hajime. That boy was really handsome and seemed to be very nice, at least at first sight. If he wasn’t as straight as Suga said he was, he would totally fuck him.  
He sighed, lost in his own thoughts.  
All of the sudden, someone knocked the door, making him jump.  
“Come in.” Suga said, not moving from the bed.  
“You were not planning to say hello to your father?” a man, very similar to Koushi but much older, walked in.  
“Oh, sorry dad, hello.” Koushi got up and went to hug him. “Hajime came and we start talking and I forgot to go say hi.” He apologized.  
“Don’t worry, how are you? We miss seeing you around here” he asked, with a smile.  
“I’m fine, I know, I miss you all too.” The boy responded honestly.  
“It’s good to see you are doing well.” He nodded. “Are you not going to introduce me to your boyfriend?” he asked.  
“Oh, yes, sorry again.” Koushi said, making sings with his hands to indicate Tooru to get closer. “He’s Oikawa Tooru.” He said.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Oikawa said.  
“And Tooru, he’s Takahiro Sugawara, my father.” Suga said.  
“The pleasure is mine.” The man said, shaking the boy’s hand.  
They all stood in awkward silence for a second before the man spoke again.  
“Well, I’ll go say hi to Daniel and Sora, who also didn’t bother to go down to say hello to their father.” He said.  
“Okay dad, see you later.” Suga said as the man walked off the room.  
“Ah, do you know if there’s someone in the bathroom?” Iwaizumi asked Takahiro, getting closer to the door to be heard.  
“No, I don’t think so.” The man answered.  
“Perfect, thanks.” The other said. “I’m going to take a shower before dinner.” He explained.  
“Oh, okay.” Suga replied, walking back to the bed and seating on Tooru’s lap.  
Iwaizumi opened his suitcase, took some clothes and underwear from it, and walked away, closing the door behind him.  
“Can you please stop looking at my cousin like you want to eat him?” Koushi teased Tooru, half joking, half telling the truth.  
“I wasn’t looking at him like that!” Oikawa quickly reacted, almost making Koushi fall from his lap.  
“If you are that obvious even someone as dense as him will find out that you like him.” Suga continued, ignoring his response. “I mean, you’re free to do whatever you want but I’m warning you again: he’s straight, and also you’re supposed to be my fake boyfriend, not his.”  
“I know, but that only makes him more attractive.” Tooru sighed, lying down on the bed and making Suga fell on him.  
Koushi laughed, shaking his head.  
“You don’t have a cure.”  
“Ha, look who’s talking.”   
They heard a knock on the door, and someone opened it before Koushi could say anything.  
Alejandra walked in and after seeing both of them lying on the bed, almost on top of each other, she felt a bit embarrassed.  
“Sorry, did I interrupted you?” she asked, with the biggest I’m-sorry-face ever.  
“No, mom, you didn’t, do you need something?” Koushi said, getting up a bit to see her better.  
“I just wanted to know if there was something Tooru was allergic to or something he does not eat.” She explained.  
“Ah, no, I like most things.” Oikawa replied, with a smile.  
“Are you sure? You can honestly tell me, don’t worry.” The woman insisted.  
“No, I eat almost anything, and I’m not allergic to anything either.” The boy said.  
 _“¿Es verdad, Koushi?”_ she asked, in Spanish, to her son.  
 _“Sí, mamá, es verdad, es capaz hasta de comerse a una persona cuando tiene hambre.”_ Suga calmed her down, laughing at her distrust.  
 _“Está bien, si tú lo dices.”_ The woman said, still doubting. “Okay, I will finish making dinner then.” She said, looking at both of them.  
“Alright, if you need help ask and we will go.” Koushi nodded.  
“Don’t worry, Claire and your grandma will be helping me.” Alejandra smiled. “Well then, I leave you guys, sorry for interrupting again.” She apologized before leaving the room.  
“What did she asked you?” Tooru inquired, curious of what the woman said in Spanish.  
“She asked me if you were telling her the truth about the food.” Suga explained. “She’s very distrustful.”  
“I noticed.” Oikawa replied.  
“Anyways, are you going to change your clothes for the dinner?” Koushi asked his friend. “It’s Christmas Eve after all, I’m sure my sisters will wear dresses.”  
“Do you want me to wear a dress?” Tooru joked.  
“If you want to I can ask Claire for one.” Suga followed. “But seriously, we should put something more formal on.” He said, looking at their respective clothes.  
They didn’t really thought much about their outfits that morning, mostly because it was really early and they needed something comfortable enough to wear while driving there.  
“A simply buttoned up shirt and jeans will do.” Suga said. “Should we match clothes?” he suggested.  
Oikawa’s smile said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations Notes:
> 
> ¿Es verdad, Koushi? = Is it true, Koushi?  
> Sí, mamá, es verdad, es capaz hasta de comerse a una persona cuando tiene hambre. = yes, mom, is true, he's even capable of eating a person when he is hungry.  
> Está bien, si tú lo dices = Okay, if you say so.


End file.
